


Tease

by RussianWitch



Series: Kinktober2018 [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Ass Play, Domestic Fluff, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianWitch/pseuds/RussianWitch
Summary: Day 2 prompt kinktober.James watches, catalogs and grabs his chance when it presents itself.





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Not betead

The to-loose trousers are a tease.

They hide and obscure everything but the vaguest of contours leaving everything to a too vivid imagination.

Off-duty, they tighten considerably.

Modish jeans that look painted-on frame the tight little ass lovingly showing off the curve or the cheeks and the legs that go on for miles.

Then there are of course the times when his prey wears nothing at all wandering around the flat in only his pajama top after the trousers get lost somewhere among the bedding.

James will happily foot the exorbitant heating bill to see his lover wander around the flat in only his socks. He catches Q in the middle of the living room, wrestling him down onto the rug in front of the fireplace as Q complains about distracting agents throwing a spanner in his plans for the Sunday.

The grumbling quiets down as Q is kissed and petted, enough that James risks letting him go to flip Q on his belly, nuzzling at the back of Q's neck as the younger man hisses at the contact between his tender bits and the scratchy rug.

Crouching over the prone body, James massages the lean back and shoulders tracing each muscle group until Q is purring under his hands before moving on. Moving lower, he nuzzles the small of Q's back, scrapes his teeth over a sensitive patch of skin there chuckling in pleasure when Q arches, raising his arse.

James rakes his nails over the muscular cheeks leaving red welts, then traces them with his tongue soothing the sting. Kneading the flesh, he spreads the cheeks to admire the opening hidden between them.

Q's asshole is still slightly swollen and loose from their post-breakfast shag, tender from the sound Q makes when James flicks his tongue across the opening and the fact that Q tries to squirm away.

A sharp slap on the left cheek has the younger man quieting down, glaring resentfully over his shoulder and leaking on the rug.

James rarely has time to indulge, to touch and taste his fill at leisure taking his time and wringing his lover dry. He licks and sucks, leaves bite marks that will make sitting an interesting experience or his lover in the morning, pressing his stamp of ownership on his lover's anatomy.

"James, please!" Q moans, "please, please get me off!"

The moans turn into sobs the longer James feasts leaving mark after mark, tasting every square inch.

"Fuck me already!" Q's pleas turn into orders, and like a good agent he is, James obeys sliding into the tight heat of Q's body with a curse.

It's the little gasp Q always makes when he's first breached, the way his body tightens around James for a second before relaxing and welcoming him, granting him pleasure like a benevolent god grants benediction.


End file.
